The Last War
by Riddlefox
Summary: Nobody had thought that Russia would be the one to start World War Three. But he did it, creating The Polar Union. Now nations are forced to choose between friendship and loyalty. Family and rightness. Power and the truth. And whether to keep fighting or to give up. Nobody knows the outcome but one things for sure. Nobody will get out unscratched. And some might not even get out.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

I do not own Hetalia. All OC's are owned by me and my friends though. Also I'm writing this with my classmate, Shanghai. No, that's not his real name but he is Shanghai in this fanfiction.

Key:

XxXxXx: Time skip (Less than a day)

XxXxXxXxXx: Time skip (More than a day)

XxXx: Switch character focus

To tell the truth, none of the other nations were really surprised when the first part had happened. America's economy had been failing for years now, it was about time, really. Except for England. For the past couple years, the rather old nation hadn't really been paying attention to America, what with Sealand running around trying to become a country. So when America had showed up at his doorsteps, crying something about how he ran out of money and China won't loan him anymore, he was completely shocked. It wasn't just the news that had shocked him, it was America's appearance too.

The confidence that had used to shine from him was gone, replaced by something else. His glasses were smashed and his brown bomber jacket was missing. After inviting his young brother in, England demanded to know what happened over a nice cup of tea. He could barely understand the story.

As far as Arthur could tell, it had something to do with China,money,loans,and his boss. When he asked America how this had affected the other nations that lived around him, Canada, Cuba, and Mexico, the younger nation replied that Cuba won't talk to him, Mexico is trying to help him, and Canada has been acting kinda strange lately. The nearly invisible nation has been coming over more often and staring at him a lot, even poking him.

After this whole story, England agreed to go with America back to his country to help him.


	2. Chapter One-Americanapped

Author's Note:

I don't own Hetalia.

A rather strange sight greeted them as they stepped off the plane. It was Russia, pipe and all. He had a pleasant but strange smile on his face, the one that sort of said 'I'm going to help you and then murder you". There was a few moments of silence as they stared at each other, Russia standing there smiling and England and America standing there trying to figure out what the hell Russia was doing here.

"Did you come to help?"America finally asked, warily.

"Nyet."The Russian replied, the smile still on his face.

"Then what are you doing here?"America continued, becoming suspicious. You can't blame him, really. After all, a nation with a weak economy is very easy to take over and America has fertile soil.

"I have come to make a deal."Russia stated, as if America should have known by now. There was silence before America cautiously asked, "What kind of deal?"

"Your economy went downhill, da? I thought that you might need some help defending that country of yours, after all I'm much more powerful than you."Russia replied, still smiling that same creepy yet kind smile.

_This didn't seem right, Russia didn't usually just go arounding offering nations help, besides hadn't he always thought that I was really annoying?_

"Let me guess, you want resources?"America asked, glaring at the larger country.

"Nyet. I have always wanted to live somewhere sunny and your land is always sunny, da?"Russia replied, his creepy smile changing into a dreamy one as he dreamed about sunflowers.

_No. No way am I letting Russia take my land. Especially not the sunny states like California, Florida, and Hawaii._

"You're already the largest nation on the map, Russia. You don't need to extra land."America stated, crossing his arms. "It was nice of you to try and help dude, but I'm not giving you Florida. Or California. Or Hawaii."

At the sound of this, the other nation's smile vanished and he took a step closer. "Well, then I'm just going to have to take it from you,da?"He whispered, the smile returning. Silence echoed between the three nations before suddenly-without warning-Russia swung his pipe down on America's head, knocking the smaller nation unconscious.

"What the bloody hell?"England-who had been quiet this whole time-yelled, as Russia picked up America's body and headed for a helicopter hovering a few meters away.

He ran after the other nation, only to be intercepted by...Canada?

The nearly invisible country was grasping his arms tightly, forcing him back and away from Russia with amazing strength.

"Let the bloody hell go you git!"England shouted, letting out a string of curses as he tried to pull away from Canada.

In the background, the helicopter was lifting off, into the cold,gray sky and Russia was hanging onto the ladder, America in one of his arms.

"Are you declaring war you bloody git?"England shouted as the helicopter ascended into the sky.

Russia peered out of the window before replying.

"If America does not grant my wish, da. Let it be war."


	3. Chapter Two-The Polar Union

Author's Note:

I don't own Hetalia

Also sorry for the late update. I had the thing written out but I had to make changes and I just came back from an No-computer vacation. I'll make up for it though. Also Germany and China might seem a bit out of character, ranging from tiny to medium depending on how criticizing you are. Deeply sorry that France didn't say anything here, I couldn't fit it in.

The meeting was held at England's place instead of the normal meeting room, due to some paranoia that Russia installed cameras in there or something. It was the six of them, England, France, China, Japan, Germany, and Italy. Of course, even with America Americanapped, everyone was still fighting. England and France were arguing over America and Canada, China was offering snacks, Japan was randomly doodling on a scrap of paper, and Italy was at Germany side, saying something about pasta and tomatoes and Romano.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

They all turned at the sound of Germany's voice, who was looking pissed. "America got kidnapped and all you guys can do is argue?"He demanded, slamming his palm down on the cherry wood table with every word for emphasis. Silence echoed throughout the room before England finally spoke up.

"This is an antique, you know."He stated. Then again, everything in his house was an antique. Germany was about to reply when there was a knock at the back door. Standing up, the only serious country went to answer it.

When he opened the door, it took him a second a find the considerably smaller nation, Latvia.

"Vat are you doing here?"He demanded, knowing that Latvia served under Russia. The small nation trembled slightly before straightening himself up and taking a deep breath. He then, to everyone's surprise, shoved past Germany and stepped into their temporary meeting room. "Vat do you vant?"Germany pressed, folding his arms and nearly glaring at the unwelcome country. Hearing this, Latvia took another deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Ludwig, Wang Yao, Honda Kiku, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Feliciano Vargas, The Polar Union declares war on each and everyone of you because Alfred F. Jones refused to cooperate with Ivan Braginski."

By the time everyone recovered from the shock, Latvia was off and long gone.

"He's declaring war on us?!"Germany half-asked/half-yelled at England, who had apparently forgot to tell him about Russia's threat.

What you're about to see here is probably the only time England was ever sheepish. He shifted around uncomfortably under Germany's death glare, glancing down at the ground a few times. "Umm...yes?"He replied, shuffling his feet.

"What are we going to do?"Japan finally spoke up, perfectly calm as he looked up from the anime figure he was doodling.

Sighing, Germany sat back down at the table and stared at it for what felt like hours. Looking up, he opened his mouth and started to speak before getting cut off by China, standing up and pushing his chair in before heading towards the door.

"W-where are you going?"England asked, stammering due to surprise.

Slowly, the Asian nation turned around and stared at England before glancing at every other nation.

"I'm going to tell my cities that I'm joining The Polar Union."

Everyone stared back at him, shocked, including Germany.

"W-why?"He asked, surprised at China's sudden decision.

"Because,"He started,, "I'm fed up with America loaning money from me and never paying it back. He already owns me 1.26 trillion dollars! How would you like it if some obnoxious,annoying country owned your nation 1.15 TRILLION DOLLARS and never paid it back!"He yelled.

Woah. Almost all the nation shrunk back at the amount of money America owned China.

"G-Germany?"Italy whispered, poking Germany.

"Vat?"He asked, trying to send Italy a 'This isn't the time' message through his mind. Obviously, it failed.

"China's kinda scary..."He whispered, trailing off as China stormed out of the house and slammed England's door, which was probably an antique due to the expression on England's face after he slammed it. Is it even possible for antique doors to exist? Well, almost everything in England's an antique, anyways, like stated before.

Taking a breath, Germany addressed the remaining countries, trying to answer Japan's question the best he can.

"We're...we are..we...we are going to fight. If it's a war Russia wants then a war he'll get!"He stated, sounding a bit like America. Glancing around the room, he could see everyone avoiding his gaze. Frowning slightly, he slammed his hand down on the table, catching everyone's attention. "Who's with me?"He asked, prepared for rejection.

Quickly, Italy put his hand on top of Germany's, his once scared face lightened once more.

Slowly, France followed along with England, who seemed repulsed at the idea of putting his hand on top of France's. Everyone turned to look at Japan who was still hesitating. Reluctantly, he placed his hand gently on top of England's. A few seconds after Japan placed his hand, everyone snatched their hands back, as if scared they would catch some sort of disease from touching other's too long.

"It's settled then. We'll meet again here in a week."Germany stated, indirectly dismissing the meeting when suddenly Italy chimed in.

"Yeah! Now we have to think of a cool team name!"


	4. Chapter Three-Decisions,Decisions

**Author's Note:**

**Me no own Hetalia**

**Shanghai: Really?**

**Me: What? I'm bored!**

So maybe he did overreact a bit back there in England's house. Okay, more than a little. But he had every right too! Besides, if he had stayed there and they did defeat The Polar Union, every ounce of praise would go to England or some other nation. Maybe even America for surviving so long or some other crap like that. The question was whether his cities would agree or even if Russia would accept his help. Sighing, China opened the door to his house, stepping in and closing it behind him. Taking off his shoes, he walked into the living room, glancing at Beijing on the computer, no doubt writing some story or drawing. Shanghai was nowhere to be seen.

"Konnichiwa."Beijing greeted without turning around. She's made a habit of saying that as a greeting these days.

"Where's Shanghai?"China asked, looking around as if waiting for him to appear out of nowhere.

"Upstairs, playing computer games or something."She replied, before swerving her chair around to face him. "What happened?"

Guess there's no point in breaking it easily now. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Shanghai came downstairs with an empty package of Hi-Chews. He stared at China a few seconds before shoving the empty package into his pocket.

"Eating Hi-Chews made in Japan? I was not eating Hi-Chews made in Japan."Beijing stated. Another thing she's made a habit of is saying stuff she would say if that thing happened to her during stuff that happens to other people. Don't question it. Please.

Holding back a smile, China sat down on the couch, sighing.

"I might as well tell you guys."He started, preparing for a long story. "America's economy failed and because of that-"

"We're going to take over his country?"Beijing suddenly interrupted, excitement in her voice.

"No."China replied in a flat voice before continuing. How did I end up with an obsessed with war sister?

"Russia kidnapped America and formed The Polar Union and he declared war on...well...everybody."

"Oh. So we are going to war, then. I'm satisfied."Beijing replied and turned back to her computer.

"Yes...we're joining The Polar Union."China stated, as if that was breaking it gently. Silence echoed throughout the room.

"Sure."Shanghai replied, shrugging. After all, Beijing would probably be the first one nuked. She was the capital after all.

"So...we're joining the evil side?"Beijing replied, still facing her computer, her voice strangely calm.

"I wouldn't say evil. Besides, America owns us 1.15 trillion dollars. We could gain most of that back through this war."China said, although he wasn't too sure about the whole gaining part.

"Gain? Gain? GAIN? What would we gain in a war against England, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan? We would only lose! We would lose people, money, weapons, even cities! I'm obsessed with war, but only if there's something to gain for us. It's obvious that they would beat The Polar Union! The good guys always win! Besides, did you even ask if you could join The Polar Union?"She replied, nearly shouting at her brother, swerving around once again in her chair to face him.

"Are you saying that you won't join The Polar Union?"China asked, tilting his head to one side slightly. Strange. Beijing's never opposed one of his ideas, no matter how stupid. And judging by Shanghai's quick agreement, this idea wasn't that stupid. Then again, he never really came up with stupid ideas. Okay, so building that Chinatown in the middle of the meeting room wasn't so smart but dinner was at stake that time!

"No...well,yes..but...no...well...I mean..."Beijing trailed off before standing up and walking past China, leaving the house. Sighing, China took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number with Shanghai watching as he leaned on the stair's wooden railing.

**XxXx**

_Stupid China. Why did he have to put me in this situation. I'm suppose to follow him and make sure that Russia doesn't go around stalking him in a panda costume or something like that. But now he's joining his side and I don't know if I should follow him or not. That guy was hellbent on 'becoming one' with China, whatever that means. And now he's kidnapped America and wants to take over the world with The Polar Union. So am I suppose to support the guy who goes around stalking my brother in a panda suit? Or am I suppose to go and save that idiot America? Great, it's a lose-lose situation for me. And I hate lose-lose. The only thing I hate more is lose-win. And now's it's raining? Wonderful!_

She was not happy about China's rather rash decision to join The Polar Union. But what was she suppose to do now? She can't go back and apologize, despite the fact China would probably welcome her back with open arms. Who storms out on their brother only to come back a few minutes later to say sorry? So what now?

Sighing, she sat down on the curb, letting the rain drench her. It was obvious she couldn't be neutral, besides she wouldn't miss this war for the world. Pulling out her cellphone, she stared at the contacts screen for a while before selecting an contact. Pressing the phone to her ear, she waited for the person to pick up.

**Author's Note:**

**So about all the tiny cliffhangers. It's was 1 AM when I wrote this so I really didn't feel like writing more. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't capture China's personality correctly, everything I knew about his personality just decided to get up and leave me. **


	5. Chapter Four-Goodbye, England

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Hetalia, I just write awesome fanfictions about it.**

**Shanghai: Yes, awesome *Sarcasm, Sarcasm***

_Bloody China abandoning us._

England was not happy about the events that had happened at his house. Especially, China slamming his antique door. Sighing, he slide the chairs that the other nations have been sitting in. Of course, they wouldn't have the manners to push their chairs in before they left the meeting. After China had stormed off, the meeting was dismissed and everyone ran off as if they stayed any longer Russia would appear and devour them all. Leaving the dining room, he stepped into the living room to find London sitting on the couch, staring directly at him.

"What?"He asked, trying not to glare at her.

"I heard that China decided to join the Polar Union. Which means that Shanghai and Beijing are following, correct?"She asked, her voice light and innocent sounding, reminding England of someone very familiar.

"I suppose. You know those two, following bloody China's every footstep."He replied, shrugging. _Why does she care? Why is she asking all these questions? Why...no. No. No. Don't you dare, London. Don't you dare._ A horrified look emerged on his face as he realized why his capital city was asking all these questions. Taking a good look at his sister, he could make out the slightest hint of glee in her eyes as if she's been waiting for this for years. "No."He stated before she could say anything, instantly rejecting her idea despite knowing that his opinion would be ignored.

"You've figured it out, then I don't need to elaborate. So, will you join me?"She stated, standing up. "I've already pack my stuff."

"So where are you going to live? In Russia's house?"He demanded, the shock passing over.

"Of course not, just a hotel."She replied as if it was obvious.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't I matter to you?"

"Then join me."

"Russia kidnapped America! Do you really think I'm going to help that bloody bastard?"

"Then let me go."

"You're just like America."

"In that case, you wouldn't want to lose America twice now would you. Besides, it's not like Beijing won't be there. I won't be lonely."

With that, London left the room, passing by England without a second glance before returning with a black suitcase. Turning around, England stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. He should have expected this. None of his siblings ever sticks with him. Not even his own city.

"I just want you to know that-"She started, getting cut off by the phone ringing. Silence echoed through the room suddenly, the ringing noise piercing through clearly. Finally, England went to answer it, picking it up and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a few seconds of silence from him before a shocked expression appeared on his face. "But, I thought you followed his every-"England was cut off by some shouting on the other line in a foreign language and the caller proceeded to hang up.

"Who was it?"London asked, but it sounded more like an demand.

"Beijing. She's not joining The Polar Union."Her brother replied, hiding a smirk. After all, without Beijing there was no way London would go.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't change a thing."London said, waving it off and made her way to the door, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"What were you going to tell me?"England suddenly asked, reaching after her.

London stayed there for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I forgot."

And with that, she walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving England's house for what might be ever.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter seemed kinda rushed which it kinda was. The next chapter should be more detailed though.**


	6. Chapter Five-Mission Failure

**Author's Note: I don't own Hetalia. Thank you all my readers for reading. **

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

America was currently facepalming at himself, leaning against the wall in Russia's basement. Why had he even given that guy a second of doubt? Russia hated him and his economy was failing, he should have predict this! Why didn't he predict this? Why hadn't he fled the second he saw Russia standing on his soil?

Sighing, he slumped down, rubbing the bump on the back of his head caused by Russia's pipe. When did he start using that as a weapon anyways. The larger nation hadn't bothered chaining him to wall or anything, stating that he wouldn't dare to escape. However in America's opinion, that was rather arrogant considering that Russia had left the door unlocked. He could probably walk out at any moment, but he didn't. Fear held him back.

The other nation hadn't said what he would do to him if he caught him escaping and that was point. Suspense leads to fear and fear leads to hesitation.

_Which leads to hasty decisions in an attempt to get rid of all three of those things. Besides, there's no way he can catch me. I'm the hero!_

Standing straight again, America made his way over to the wooden door, a confident smile on his face placed there by bravado. His hand reached out to the doorknob, slowly turning it, trying not to make any noise. Sneakyness wasn't exactly his thing. The way seemed simple. It was just a walkway to a set of stairs which led up and the front door couldn't be that hard to find,right? _I mean, how big can his house be?_

Walking down the walkway and up the stairs, he was greeted by two doors and another hallway._ Let's just go straight, that should work right?_

Every footstep he took seemed to echo throughout the entire house as if he was wearing high heels and walking on marble. A window was at the end of the hallway along with two doors going in opposite directions. All he had to do was get to that window, smash it, and make a break for it. Smiling, he started to move quicker, eager to get out despite that it was snowing out there. Hopefully the snow wasn't too deep, he would hate to be out there if that was the case_._

Reaching the window, he peered outside, and brightened up when he saw the snow wasn't too deep. Now, how to break the window? He didn't have anything to break it with considering that Russia took his cellphone and who knew how thick that window was? Breaking his fists would not be a good idea. There was one last option though. Taking a breath, America backed up and ran towards the window, jumping at it with full force.

Pain registered in his mind before anything else, shards of glass slicing his face. It took him a bit to realize that his umm...not-so-genius plan had worked and he was free. Free! Once the word entered his mind, he sprung up from the ground and took a few steps forward, glancing back at the shattered window. Remembering his wounds, he reached hand to the slices, checking the damage. Satisfied that it wasn't that bad, he begun to move forward before the cold,hard muzzle of a gun was placed at the back of his head. Freezing up, he hoped against hope that it wasn't Russia.

"You will pay for the damage, da?"

Goddamn it.

**Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter was better than the previous one. Around the last paragraph, my writing kinda went down. The month right now is around the end of November. This is because it snows in Russia from the second week of November to March. However, it doesn't snow in London-where England lives-around this time and neither in Beijing or Shanghai. (I don't really know where China lives yet)**


	7. Chapter Six-The War Begins!

**Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia.**

**XxXxXxXxXx~Next Week**

"Alright, where are we striking first?"Germany asked, maps of Russia, Canada, and China pinned down to England's precious antique table despite his protests.

"Are you sure we should make the first move? There is a chance that Russia might call off the whole thing. We'd only create sparks if we attack first and they were planning on calling a treaty."Japan replied.

"Of course! That bloody bastard kidnapped my brother!"England countered, standing up.

"But he might give him back if we-"Japan started, trying to calm his friend down.

"Give him back? I highly doubt that bloody bastard's going to give anything back unless we beat the crap out of him! Unless you want to go and join your brother on The Polar Union!"England cut him off, glaring at Japan.

"Both of you shut up!"Germany yelled, cutting off the argument before it could get out of hand. "We came here to discuss how to get America back, not how to destroy our ally nations! Now if you have anything to say related to the topic please raise your hand but once again do so in a way that does not insult or mock my country's past."

"What about Beijing?"France asked, raising his hand but not waiting to be called on.

"What about her?"Germany replied. Beijing wasn't here at this meeting, for they still weren't sure if they could trust her.

"How do we know she isn't...ah...what's the word...de travail...working? Yes, working. How do we know she isn't working for The Polar Union. That they had already...planned? This out."He continued, pausing a few times to think of the correct English word.

"Good point. Japan, enlighten us."Germany stated, looking over at the other nation.

"What?"Japan begun, surprised by Germany's sudden order. "Umm...well, Russia could have planned the entire thing and passed it on the China and Beijing. China losing his temper last week could have been an act."

"Alright then, for now we'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Now, where do we strike first?"Germany nodded and looked down at the maps. Nobody said a word as if they were waiting for someone else to say something.

"I say we hit Italy first because they can't drive and are usually drunk!"

At the sound of America's voice all five heads snapped towards the direction it came from. It was followed by a muffled voice and footsteps retreating.

"What the...?"Germany muttered, standing up and making his way over to the kitchen door. With a single push, the kitchen door flew open, slamming the wall on the other side. "Show yourself!"

There was nobody there. There was no reply. Nothing had changed. Nothing seemed to have stirred. Not even the dust.

There's no way. Germany was at the end of his patience with this whole thing and the war hasn't even begun yet. Sighing, he walked over, opening and slamming close every single drawer and cabinet. He had just finished checking the fridge and pantry before looking over to the window. How could he have been so stupid? Walking over, he ran his finger over the window. A scowl appeared on this face when he found the lines, signaling someone had been here.

A loud bang followed by a yell coming from the dining room and Germany immediately ran over to the doorway, his eyes wide. There he saw the others surrounding two people on the floor.

"Call 999 you idiot!"A voice called from the floor, presuming England. Panicking, France took out his cellphone and dialed. Meanwhile, Italy was in hysterias, crying seemingly uncontrollably. How did all this happen in a few seconds?

"Vat happened?"He half-asked/half-yelled despite already knowing.

"Someone sniped Japan!"France replied after fumbling with other English words before turning his attention back to his cellphone, yelling French into it due to his panic.

"You're not helping you bloody git!"England yelled, standing up and snatching the cell from France. "Someone apply pressure to the wound!"

Quickly, Germany made his way over, kneeling down and putting his hands on the wound. The bullet was lodged by his left shoulder, below his collarbone and just missing his heart.

"The ambulance is coming, just hold on Japan."England stated, glaring at France for wasting time with his panicky French.

Looking up towards the window where the bullet had came from, Germany could make out a figure walking away.

World War Three has officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

**The sentences aren't as fluent as I wanted them to be but close enough. Sorry for the late update, been kind of having Writer's Block.**


	8. Chapter Seven-Hang in There, Japan

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia. Also, let me explain the fighting system in this war. Nations will fight each other with their own weapons, however normal humans will just see the world's events. For example:**

**Hetalia fighting: Somebody shot Japan.**

**What the normal humans see or hear: (Insert nation here) bombed (Insert city in Japan here).**

**The more damage one nation inflicts on another, the more serious the events.**

"You whated Japan?!"

The yell rang out through China's house, who was currently yelling at his brother.

"Somebody had to make the first move."Shanghai replied, not really paying attention to China.

"Yes but there's a thing called "Check with your brother before you shoot _his_ brother!"."China yelled back. What was going on with his siblings? First, Beijing abandons him and then Shanghai just goes out and shoots Japan without his consent.

"You would never agree."Shanghai replied, giving China a half-glare/half-glance.

"Of course I wouldn't! Just because we're at war and he betrayed me when we were younger doesn't give you a reason to shoot him! Are you even listening to me?"China shouted, crossing his arms.

"Yes it does!"Shanghai yelled back before storming upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

**XxXx**

Germany paced back and forth in the hospital, waiting for the doctor's answer. _I know this is war, but don't you think that was a bit harsh for a war starter?_

Italy seemed to have recovered nicely from the shock and was sitting down, talking to Flying Mint Bunny which England let him borrow. From Germany's perspective all Italy was doing was talking to air and apparently the nurse's too, since she asked if he was a patient as well. After a firm no from Germany, she went away only to return a few seconds later with a few pills. Again, Germany rejected them.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Looking up from the floor, Germany looked at the doctor, giving him a silent order to start talking.

"Your friend, Honda Kiku, survived narrowly. The bullet missed his heart, lodging between his left lung and artery. If it had been lower, it would have been lodged in his lung. Chests are negative pressure spaces and lungs fill with air when you expand that space, so if there is a hole in that cavity, your lungs will not have as much of a vacuum to draw air into them and the cavity around your lung will begin filling with air called a pneumothorax. Eventually the pneumothorax will grow, putting pressure on your lungs and heart and cause Cardiopulmonary arrest. I suggest you make sure he rests thoroughly after he's released next week. Don't let him do any strenuous work, such as moving heavy stuff or running. We have to keep him here for another week since we need to run some more tests and make sure his condition is stable. Your friend is currently asleep, if he wakes up tomorrow, you may visit. Any questions?"The doctor stated, handing Germany a business card.

"Thanks." Was the only reply the doctor got from him, another silent order to leave. "Come on, Italy, we're leaving."

Just then, a girl ran in, stopping before Germany and shaking his shoulders. "Japan. Got. Shot!? Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. Sooner!"She yelled, still shaking Germany. Well, more like attempting to shake him and failing but either ways.

"Calm down, Tokyo. He's not going to die."Germany replied, calmly removing her hands.

"How do you know that? What if he is going to die! What if he does die! Who the hell shot him?! I swear I'm going to rip him to shreds!"She yelled, changing from panicking to angry in a split second.

"The doctor said that you can't visit him yet. I suggest you go home. We'll find out who shot him."Germany replied.

"Go home? GO HOME? I flew here all the way from Japan! I can't just catch a train home you know!"Tokyo shouted, glaring at him.

"Can Tokyo stay over tonight?"Italy chimed, grabbing her hand.

"Fine."Germany replied with a sigh.

"Yay! Come on, Tokyo!"Italy stated and dragged her out the hospital and over to their car.

Sighing again, Germany followed them. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that the chapter's so short. Again, thank you to all my readers.**


	9. Chapter Eight-The Worst Chapter Ever

**Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia. Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long to come out. I had developed a case of the dreaded Writer's Block. (Dun, dun, dun)**

"Hey Tokyo! Want to do some arts and crafts?"Italy asked, holding up a few sticks and some white cloth.

"Oh, no."Germany replied, taking the materials from Italy, resisting to glare at him. "You're not making any more white flags."

"But Tokyo needs one! I only made enough for our team last time!"Italy protested, pulling out a mini white flag from his pocket.

"It's fine, Italy. I don't really need a white flag. I mean, I'm not going to be surrendering anytime soon anyways."Toyko replied, trying to escape the awkwardness. "I'm just going to go and umm...watch...anime..."

With that, she edged away to the couch where her laptop was waiting.

**XxXxXx**

_Let's see here. You type this stuff and uhhh...damn it. I really should have paid more attention when Beijing had been hacking America. Now that I think of it, why was I spying on her again? That's not important._

Tokyo was currently sitting on the couch she was suppose to be sleeping on, staring at her laptop screen, something she had been doing for the past ten minutes or so._Why didn't I pay more attention to Japan's computer lecture? Actually, scratch that, why don't I have a good memory?_

Sighing in defeat, she was about the close the screen when she saw one of those little ads about the current world events. Clicking on it, she scanned the screen quickly. _London joined The Polar Union?_

Gasping, she pulled out her phone and dialed London's number, completely forgetting that it was around three am over there. A sleepy voice greeted after around five rings. "Yes?"

"How could you abandon your brother for power?"She asked, slamming her palm on her laptop screen.

"MIYUKI! YOU ARE CALLING ME AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING TO QUESTION MY ACTIONS AND REASONINGS FOR ABANDONING MY BROTHER FOR POWER? DID YOU JUST FIND OUT OR SOMETHING? LET ME MAKE MYSELF MORE CLEAR. IT'S BLOODY THREE AM OVER HERE. AND IT'S LIKE WHAT? TWO OVER THERE IN GERMANY?"Her friend yelled, probably glaring at her through the phone.

"Answer my question!"Tokyo replied in a whisper-yell to not wake up Germany and Italy.

"NO! OKAY? I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANSWERING THIS QUESTION AT THIS MOMENT DURING THE HOUR OR DAY OR WEEKS!"She replied still yelling.

"What with all my friends joining The Polar Union?"Tokyo replied,despite knowing that Beijing had actually left her brother to join the good side.

"OH MY GOD. I'M LEAVING. Goodbye and goodnight and never ever call me again at this time of day, you hear me?"London stated, before hanging up.

**XxXx**

"I picked up a call."Shanghai stated, staring at his laptop screen.

"Play it."Russia commanded, pacing around the living room. He had came all the way to China's house just to be informed of any new calls that could be carrying potential information.

Clicking his mouse, the computer replayed the call between London and Tokyo.

"That's it?"Russia asked, stopping to look at China's brother.

"Yeah. Now could you please leave? China's been on edge every single you got here."He replied, closing his laptop.

"Very well, thank you."Russia replied, rather happy to leave considering the weather here wasn't exactly pleasant.

**XxXxXxXxXx~Tomorrow**

The word spread out through the the nations quickly. It was Tokyo who had noticed actually, through some sort of tinkering. And so, another meeting had been arranged, by mail this time.

The nation were at England's house once more with the exception of Japan who was forced to stay at home by his sister. In place of him, Tokyo went.

"Our cellphones are bugged."England stated. "This is no doubt Shanghai's work."

"There is no proof of that, mon ami."France replied, sipping a glass of wine he had brought along.

"While it does seem likely, we have to consider others. We do not know for sure who is on The Polar Union."Germany put in.

"Aren't we going to avenge my brother?"Tokyo suddenly interjected, changing the topic.

"We don't know who shot him yet."Germany replied.

"Who cares? It's probably Shanghai. We hate each other. It has to be him. He does everything evil."Tokyo countered, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't him."

They turned at the sound of the new voice to see Beijing leaning in the doorway, looking at her nails.

"And you know that because?"Tokyo challenged, standing up.

"Because you would know that as well if you weren't such an idiot."Beijing replied, turning her attention over to the Japanese city.

"He hates me. He has every reason to target my brother."She countered, taking a step towards her.

"True. But he would never attempt murder."The other city stated as if it were obvious.

"I don't believe you. I'm going to avenge my brother and no creepy girl that's obsessed with war is going to stop me!"Tokyo stated, confidence coming into her voice.

Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall by the neck by one seemingly not-so-happy Beijing.

"Touch him and die."The other city growled before releasing her and walking away.

Silence echoed through the room before England spoke up.

"All in favor of keeping a close watch on Beijing raise you hand."

In an instant all six hands shot up.


	10. Chapter Nine-Sweet,Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. When school starts again, it might take even longer. But, promise you'll keep reading? I don't own Hetalia.**

"America?"

America's head shot up at the sound of his name. He had honestly thought the rest of the Allies would be quicker in his rescue.

"What?"He replied, standing up.

"Umm...here's your lunch."

The figure came closer, revealing his face.

"Canada?"America gasped.

He hadn't seen his little brother in what felt like forever. Usually a member of the Baltic Trio brought him his lunch.

As a familiar smell reached his nose, he brightened up, snatching the paper bag Canada had brought with him and nearly ripping it open.

"You brought me a hamburger? Man, I haven't seen this in like weeks!"He said, holding the hamburger from McDonalds.

"It hasn't been two weeks yet. And well, Russia kind of ran out things to feed you."Canada replied, a small smile on his face.

Ignoring the whole "feed you" thing that made it sound like he was a pet, America ripped the wrapper open and started stuffing his face.

"So why did you join the evil side anyways,dude? I thought I taught you to be a better hero than that!"He asked, swallowing.

"Umm...I have to go."Canada replied and turned to leave, obviously avoiding the question.

"Wait!"America yelled behind him, reaching his hand out slightly. "Are you really joining the evil side?"

There was no reply.

**XxXx**

China was seething.

It wasn't often you saw him like this, usually his anger simply explodes in the person who made him mad's face.

But today he was seething.

"First that idiot takes Taiwan, then South Korea, and now my own capital!"He muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in his living room.

Blinking and perfectly calm, Shanghai watched him, leaning on the stair's wooden railing like he had done last week.

"That's it. I'm going out."China finally stated, loudly before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Shrugging, Shanghai turned and walked upstairs.

**XxXx**

The sound of metal being pressed against stone filled the otherwise silent Japanese house.

"What are you doing?"

The voice alerted Tokyo-who had catched a plane back to Japan-of somebody else. Looking up, she watched Japan for a bit before putting her newly sharpened katana down and walking over.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"She asked, putting her hands on his shoulder in case he falls down or something.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"Japan replied, repeating his question again.

"Avenging you."Tokyo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, Japan simply shook his head and left the room. Once Tokyo made up her mind there was no changing her.

Turning back to her sword, she pulled out a cloth from one of the drawers by her and wiped the blade carefully to not cut herself. A smile crept onto her face, one that said she was going to enjoy dicing Shanghai into tiny pieces.

Giving the blade on last wipe, she tossed the cloth aside and placed the katana back into it's sheath. Clutching it tightly, she opened the door to the house and stepped outside.

Taking a breath, she took off.

**XxXx**

His first clue should have been China leaving. After all revenge always taken place when the person who had wronged the other's house is empty.

His second clue should have been the silence. After China had left, even the birds stopped chirping.

His final clue should have been him ignoring the first two clues. In the movies, people that ignore clues always end up dead.

So how had he been taken by surprise when his mortal enemy came bursting in from his window, shattering it into a hundred pieces.

Noticing Tokyo wasn't about to wait for him to walk downstair to China's weapon cabinet, he sprung from his chair onto his bed, grabbing the not-for-show-anymore Chinese War Sword that was placed above it.

Unsheathing it, he raised it just in time to block to swing from her katana.

"Finally found out it was me, huh?"He asked in a teasing tone as metal clashed against metal.

"Nah, I knew all along."Tokyo replied, aiming a quick jab at his stomach which he blocked.

"Came to avenge him?"Shanghai continued already knowing the answer.

"Yep."Tokyo stated, her katana meeting his sword again making a _clanging _sound.

"You're going to lose you know."Shanghai said, ducking her slash to the head and swinging his leg in a sweep.

Jumping over the sweep, Tokyo changed into pure offense, slashing her katana at Shanghai's chest.

The Chinese city leapt to the side in order to dodge it but the blade caught his t-shirt's sleeve nonetheless, tearing it.

Immediately, Tokyo bought the sword down diagonally, forcing Shanghai to leapt back, pressing his back against the wall of his bedroom.

As Tokyo came closer, the other city's hand reached for the closest thing-a Chinese novel-and threw it at her before leaping towards the broken window.

Growling, Tokyo's blade slashed right through it, sending paper with Chinese characters inscribed on it everywhere.

She turned her attention to the window that Shanghai had jumped out of. Sheathing her sword, she followed down.

The second she landed, a sword was jabbed at her.

Leaping to the side, she avoided certain death by an inch as she drawed her katana again.

Realizing that Shanghai had taken the time she used to jump down to switch to offensive, her stance changed into defensive as she blocked the blows coming from the Chinese city.

Switching back to offense, her blows clashed with his as they both tried to attack and defend at the same time.

It became clear soon enough that she's practiced with her weapon more than him as she pushed him back in China's huge backyard.

As they reached the edge of China's pond, a smirk appeared on her face.

There was no way he was going to leapt into the pond to save himself.

What she didn't understand however, was why he returned the smirk.

Suddenly, he crouched down and swept, catching her off-guard and knocking her off-balance, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Taking the chance, Shanghai leapt away from the pond and over to a huge cherry blossom tree.

Sheathing his Chinese War Sword, he threw it behind the tree and producing a Jade Lion Gim from behind it.

Unsheathing it, he pointed the narrower,straight blade at her, taunting her to make a move.

Narrowing her eyes, Tokyo went after him, her blade slashing as soon as it was in range.

Ducking, Shanghai responded with a jab at her stomach, forcing her to leapt in order to avoid getting killed. Smirking, he thought of a way to make this more fun.

Tokyo was, unlike her brother, easily angered.

"How's Japan doing?"He asked, teasing her. It worked.

At the sound of her brother, the Japanese city flew into a rage.

"You're the one that shot him."She growled in reply, as her slashes became quicker, forcing Shanghai back as he used his sword to defend himself.

Suddenly, one particularly strong blow from Tokyo snapped it.

The top part flew off and to the side, landing on the soft grass with a _thump. _

With no hesitation, Tokyo took a step forward, the tip of her katana pressing gently into the skin under his chin and at the top of his throat.

A small gasp was released from Shanghai's mouth as he held the broken part of his Jade Lion Gim loosely.

A smirk formed on Tokyo's lips.

His eyes hardened into a glare, as the hold on the broken part of the sword tightened.

In one swift motion, he brought the broken sword up into the underside of the arm that held the katana.

"Ahh!"Tokyo released a scream of pain as she pulled her arm back and dropped the katana.

Examining the injury, she yelled a string of Japanese curses both at the pain and at Shanghai.

Deciding it would be better to leave it in, she picked her katana back up.

Meanwhile, Shanghai had taken her pain as a chance to leap away to retrieve another sword from behind the cherry tree.

Smirking, he unsheathed a Chinese Sword Breaker and advanced towards Tokyo.

"So you want to play a game of breaking swords. Alright, let's play."He growled, suddenly slashing his sword at her katana.

Steel clashed against steel before both cities pulled back.

Shanghai had switched over to offense, forcing Tokyo to go to defense.

Metal clashed again and again with metal as Shanghai targeted her katana over and over again until both swords were at a point where strength would determine the victor.

The owners of each sword forced the other back until-just like Shanghai's Jade Lion Gim-Tokyo's katana snapped in two.

Shocked, she stumbled back slightly, clutching the broken half tightly.

"I hate you!"She yelled finally, after a few moments of silence.

Her feet broke into a run, circling Shanghai, ducking from his slash, to arrive behind him.

Gritting her teeth, she stabbed the broken katana into his back with tremendous power, fueled by her anger.

A cry of pain escaped her mortal enemy's lips before she took off, thoughts of hate filling her mind.


	11. Chapter Ten-The Nordic Five

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Hetalia. Also, I'm really,really sorry how long this took to come out but I have school and Writer's Block and I'm sorry how this Chapter's so short. The next chapter should be longer, hopefully.  
-**

"You did what?!"

The yell echoed throughout the meeting room as Beijing cornered Tokyo.

"He shot my brother!"Tokyo replied, trying to defend herself.

"What's with you guys and stabbing my brothers in the back? I thought I could trust you!"Beijing growled, her dark eyes flashing with anger.

"If you're so protective of your oh-so-precious family, why don't you go and join them?"Tokyo retorted, her own temper rising.

At the sound of this, a smirk formed on the other city's lips and the anger in her eyes was replaced by something darker. "You don't realize the weight of your own words, Miyuki."She replied, her once sharp tone now melted into something sly and devious.

Pulling away from Tokyo, she placed her hands in her pocket, the smirk widening.

Frowning, Tokyo scowled at the sudden change of personality, stepping out of the corner Beijing had forced her into just a few moments ago. "I swear that she's insane."She muttered to herself before joining the other watching nations at England's table. "Gee, thanks for your guys help when I was dealing with Miss Insanity back there."She stated, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Waving her off, Germany simply returned to the maps once again pinned down to the table.

**XxXx~Somewhere farther East**

They were seated in a semicircle around Russia. They being the Nordic 5 and Russia being The-Creepy-Guy-Who-Stole-Finland-From-Sweden.

"What do you want?"Denmark asked, as nobody else would say a word.

"You have been informed of the war between The Polar Union and The Last Alliance, da?"Russia replied, tilting his head to one side slightly, ever so innocent.

They could already see where this was headed. Sweden didn't say anything, but he did show the tiniest-unnoticable-sign of discomfort. Finland seemed caught between okay-with-it and that's-a-terrible-idea. While he had stated to Sweden, he felt more "free" with Russia, the guy was creepy nonetheless and the Finnish nation would not want to spend more time with him. The other three had an expression that seemed to sort of say "whatever".

"You will join me, da?"Russia stated more then asked, noticing the change in appearance.

"Do we have to make the decision now?"Denmark replied, seeming somewhat reluctant.

"Yes."The Russian nation replied, sensing his reluctance.

"And what if we refuse?"Denmark asked, his tone growing slightly lazy.

"Then you shall join the other side and be obliterated."Russia replied, his voice light and innocent.

Okay, they didn't like the sound of that.

Denmark turned to the rest of the group and beckoned them in slightly. "Can we defeat Russia?"He asked the others.

"I'm pretty sure Canada's stronger then you."Iceland replied.

There was a few moments of silence as Denmark stared at Norway. "Who's Canada?"He finally asked. There were only vague memories of the guy. He...he always carried that bear around right? Yeah, that guy! The guy that always smelled kind of like maple syrup.

"He's more powerful than me?"Denmark stated, kind of shocked.

"And since Russia's got Canada and China under his control as well as America kidnapped...but if we join the other side we'll have more allies."The other nation continued.

"Do I have to make this decision?"Denmark questioned.

All four other members nodded.

"Fine."He replied and turned back to Russia. "We'll join your team but only if you-"

He was cut off by Russia pushing him a piece of paper and stating "Agreed".

**December 12th, 2087-Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland officially joined The Polar Union.**


End file.
